Will You Be My Canary?
by Queen of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Zidane loves Dagger but is afraid of Rejection so he makes a bet with Dagger. If she could be his canary for 2 months she would get something special. Dagger accepts but will she last for 2 months? (Z/D, S/B)
1. The Bet Is Placed

Chapter 1: The Bet is Placed  
  
Summary: Zidane loves Dagger but is afraid of Rejection so he makes a bet with Dagger. If she could be his canary for 2 months she would get something special. Dagger accepts but will she last for 2 months? (Z/D, S/B)  
  
Authoress: errr... help? ....I'm writing my FIRST Final Fantasy 9 Fanfiction so I'm nervous..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or anything else in this story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will You Be My Canary? Zidane's Point of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dagger..I love you so much..can't you see that?..... I don't think she notices me...Damnnn.... I thought.  
  
Slowly I got off of my bed and walked out of my tent to see Dagger reading her favorite book "I Want To Be Your Canary."  
  
If you only were my canary I thought unhappily.  
  
Hey Zidane. Can you help me? Dagger asked looking up from her book.  
  
Sure.. What's Up? (I love it when Zidane says what's up. it sounds soooooo cool ^_^) I asked sitting next to her.  
  
Umm can you tell me what a bet is? She asked I overheard Steiner and Beatrix talking about a bet on you.  
  
On me? I thought better have a nice, (un )Friendly chat with Rusty.  
  
Well it's like umm you tell someone to do something for you and if they succeed they get money I said simply.  
  
Dagger looked confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well umm it's like if Freya and Amarant are fighting, I think Freya will win so I put gil on Freya and let's say you think Amarant will win so you put gil on Amarant, If Freya defeats Amarant then I get your money and my money I explained it's kinda like that.  
  
Oh I see.. Dagger said staring at the fire in deep thought.  
  
D-do you want to try a be-bet I stammered.  
  
What? Umm . maybe.. She said.  
  
It won't be anything bad I promised.  
  
Well umm I guess so. she answered hesitantly.  
  
Now's my chance I thought please don't let me screw it up.  
  
What's the bet? Dagger asked.  
  
I bet that-that .. You wouldn't last as my canary for 2 months I answered.  
  
Dagger looked at me with surprise then she smiled and softly whispered in my ear what if I do? Then what do I get?  
  
Uh oh.. Thought bigg Problem.  
  
I'll err give you. something very special to me I answered having no Idea what was so special to me.  
  
Okay Dagger answered simply the bet will begin tomorrow.  
  
Then she walked to her tent.  
  
Wow. I thought still a little dazed at what happened.  
  
Well I still need to have a nice and (un)friendly "chat" with Rusty and Beatrix about the bet Dagger overheard................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Woww I can't believe I actually finished this ^_^ Anywayy plz R/R for me and plz don't flame it's my first FF9 ficcy 


	2. Authoresses notee

Hey everyone.. It's me agaiinn ... but it's not an update... I have to go somewhere and I won't be updating for likee a week. I'll come back on Monday. but I have to help teach some students and I also have to go to school (no I didn't fail school.) Well I'll try to update as soon as I can. sorry. I thank everyone for reviewing for my story ^_^ Cyaaa 


	3. What?

Chapter 2: What...?!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or anything else in da story  
  
Authoress: Thank you everyone for reviewing for this lame ficcy and now answering your reviews *bows*  
  
Angel+Devil=me- You will in this chapter hope you like it ^_^  
  
LovelySchoolGurlShindou (2)- Umm I'm not that smart... I have to teach kindergarteners.. *sweatdrop*  
  
Leanne- Okay I'll try to explain the characters and other stuff thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Aquarius Mistress- hehe that's a coincidence rite? Anyway I'll try to use quotation marks I just learned about them (yea rite.. in almost every story I wrote every reviewer told me to write with quotation marks lolx)  
  
Garnet Tribal 03- Thanx for the compliements ^_^ and I'll try my hardest to use quataion marks  
  
Crazy4anime- wow. *sarcastically* your so smart... no DUH meanie best friend of mine....  
  
Ah-choo- Okay I'll try to thanx for reviewing  
  
Robshi- Um.... (1. they were in tents cause they were ready to go to war with some other country. (2. You'll find out in this chappy. (3. Ummm.. What does prospect mean..? (4. ummm I like staring with short chapters  
  
SunDiamond- Thanx for reading ^_^ I'll try to use quotation marks  
  
kingleby- thank you for reviewing. I'll try write more if you review more lolx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: And that's that ^_~ now on with the ficcy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will You Be My Canary?  
  
Zidane's Point of View  
  
~ Rusty and Beatrix's Tent (maybe they shouldn't share a tent....)~  
  
"Hey Rusty!" I said getting his attention. "FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS STEINER NOT RUSTY" Steiner yelled. "Err.. Yea alright Rusty" I answered smirking at him. He shook a hand in my face and muttered some curses under his breath.  
  
"Steiner is everything alright? I heard some yelling" a female voice asked from inside the tent. "Umm everything's alright Beatrix" he said nervously.  
  
"Are you sure?" the voice said stepping out of the tent to reveal a woman near her 20's in a sleeping wear, with brown hair that waved lightly in the summer's wind, and her beautiful amber eyes sparkled in the moon that showed caution.  
  
"Hey Beatrix" I said getting her attention. "Hi Zidane, what's up? Aren't you suppose to be asleep we have a war tomorrow.. You know.." She said softly. "Err I know but I wanted to ask you and Rusty about the "Little" bet you made" I said crossing my arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said looking nervously at me staring at Steiner for some help. "Well you know the bet you made with Steiner" I said. "I don't remember any bet" Steiner said looking very nervous.  
  
"Well.. If you want to be like that.." I said with mischief clearly showing in my eyes "Maybe I should tell the whole world about the little incident you two had together." "What incident?" they asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh so you don't remember.. Well let me remind you" I said in a very loud voice "let's see .. I happened to see you two slee"- mmmfff Steiner quickly put a hand over my mouth and dragged me in there tent with a very crimson Beatrix following.  
  
"Shut up" Steiner hissed "do you want the whole world to know?!?" "Well ... yea ..." I said smiling brightly. "You little double crossing thief" he snapped and lunged at me but I quickly dodged it and he crashed on the floor.  
  
"What's so bad about the world knowing that you and Beatrix were"- mffff Beatrix covered my mouth. Will you SHUT UP? Beatrix asked calmly emphasizing at shut up.  
  
I nodded my head and Beatrix took her hand off my mouth and helped Steiner off the floor. "So are you gonna tell me bout the bet or do I havta blackmail?" I asked calmly settling in a corner a safe distance away from a fuming Steiner.  
  
"Fine we'll tell .." Said a very very tired Beatrix. "So spill it already" I said looking calmly at Steiner who looked ready to kill me. Well the- she was cut off when she was cut off when Steiner lunged at me with his sword out.  
  
Her quick reflexes allowed her to grab Steiner and kiss him on the lips which turned him into a whimpering dog begging for more kisses. I smirked at Beatrix "well, well, well.. I guess I have another thing to blackmail you two for.." I said at a blushing Beatrix.  
  
"Don't you dare" she yelled trying hard to conceal the blush that was clearly showing on her face "or I won't tell you about the bet." "Fine you have my word" I said carelessly "Now spill about the bet." She growled and took her Save The Queen out of its' case and began shining it.  
  
"The bet was .. That is Garnet could be your canary for two months then I would get to be Leader of the Pluto knights for 2 months if she couldn't be then Steiner could use my save the Queen for two months happy .? I told you now don't blackmail or tell anyone of what happened today" Beatrix said looking at her Save The Queen.  
  
"Okay thank you for telling, you have my word that I won't tell anyone of what happened" I said bowing slightly. "Thank you" Beatrix said "I bid you good night then she blew out her candle." I stepped out of her tent and within a few minute I heard some giggles in the tent. "Keep it down will you?" I asked.  
  
Then I walked to tent when I heard a familiar song coming from Dagger's tent. I walked closer to Dagger's tent to find her singing and brushing her hair  
  
Melodies Of Life  
  
Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ? Let them ring out loud till they unfold.  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.  
  
So far and away, see the birds as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ? Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ?  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind, Your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on. Melodies of life, Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.  
  
(HEY IT'S NOT OVER YEETTTTT READ THIS PARRTTT)  
  
Woww what a beautiful Song I thought.I gasped in surprise when someone put a hand over my mouth and pulled me away from the tent...................  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress: Like da cliffy? Hehe Please R/R for mee 


	4. Caught

Chapter 3: Caught  
  
Authors: Sorry for the long wait. I've been kinda busy.  
  
Anywayss thanx to the ppeople who reviewed ^^ thanx  
  
Authoress: Now on with the story. also my excuse for not updating is this I've been at my other account Aurora of the Moon writing some Yaoi ficcy's ... don't worry just cause I write Yaoi doesn't mean I give up on straight ficcy's okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will You Be My Canary  
  
Zidane's Point of View  
  
"Mmmfh lemme mmfh go" I managed to squeak. "Zidane?" the voice asked questioning. "It's me" I said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh Sorry.." the person apologized and let me go.  
  
"Why do you always scare me like that Freya?" I muttered'  
  
"Can You blame me? it's my nature" she said looking amused  
  
"Yes I can" I replied smirking slightly at her.  
  
*sigh* "When will you grow up Zidane?" Freya asked exasperately  
  
"Never" I responed going back to my tent and falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ This is when Dagger and Zidane were talking bout the bet ~  
  
~ Dagger's Point of View ~  
  
Hmmm I can't believe Zidane asked me to be his canary for 2 months.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have accepted..  
  
But I really wanted to know what happens to be Zidane's most treasured thing on Gaia.  
  
*sigh* I really wanted to be close to Zidane.. But sometimes he doesn't even notice me..  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes.. hmm.. getting up slowly I took my weapon and creeped towards the sound.  
  
I saw some muffuled words then some chat between Freya and Zidane  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmfh lemme mmfh go" the person managed to squeak. "Zidane?" Freya asked questioning. "It's me" I said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh Sorry.." Freya apologized and let me go.  
  
"Why do you always scare me like that Freya?" Zidane muttered'  
  
"Can You blame me? it's my nature" Freya said sounding amused  
  
"Yes I can" Zidane replied.  
  
*sigh* "When will you grow up Zidane?" Freya asked exasperately  
  
"Never" Zidane responded  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then the chat ended.  
  
"Freya who was that?" I asked pretending to be confused  
  
"Nothing m'lady go back to sleep" Freya said then went back on her search for any other intruders  
  
oh well I thought and lied on my bed think about the war tomorrow..  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Sorry for the short chapter.  
  
Note : R/R ^^ plz 


	5. Hii

Hi everyone just wanna say this ficcy is discontinued... sorry ............ 


End file.
